


Mistakes and Regrets.

by DaeSiggil



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Mainly Kurloz sewing his own mouth shut, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeSiggil/pseuds/DaeSiggil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz feels guilty about what he has done to Meulin, with only one option in mind he makes sure he can never repeat it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes and Regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first "serious" work and enough people seemed to like it when I posted it on a RP site, so I thought to myself that I would try and upload it for more people to enjoy it. This will remain a short work, but I might work on something longer when I gather my courage, haha.

His scream had been horrible, had deafened his matesprit and that was something that couldn't go unpunished. The indigo-blooded troll had already bitten through his own tongue and yolk-colored sclera stared at the appanage that had once rested in his mouth, helping him form words.

The cavern of his mouth was filled with the thick syrupy liquid that was his blood; nearly making him choke on it and he tried to swallow it down, spit it out and breathe.

Kurloz didn't worry, he knew that the bleeding soon would stop, the perks of being a highblood, truly. His hand rested against the ground, the other pressed against his mouth, fingers digging inside and finally pushing the blood out.

It landed on the ground with a wet splash, an ugly sound that nearly made him wince.

Nonetheless the color of the blood was beautiful, it would've made a good paint if it didn't flow in his own veins and nearly laughed.

The sound was dry and this time he truly did wince, eyes turning up and hands moving to take the thread and needle he had laid away for his use. He had to silence himself, he wouldn't make anyone deaf anymore that way.

Especially not someone in his quadrants.

His hands -surprisingly- didn't shake at all and moving the thread though the eye was easy. He took a deep breath, hands still held steady and moved the needle toward his mouth.

Kurloz's mind whispered of his matesprit that told him that he shouldn't do this, among his moirail. His red quadrants and yet there was nothing that would stop him in the end. He had made up his mind. Every hint of pain would be an apology for what he had done to her.

His back curved sharply when it pierced his lower lip, a hiss escaping him and his hand once more landed on the floor. The other kept pushing with determination and with another small disgusting sound, it had pierced his entire lip.

He parted his lips, the last time they would be able to do so, desperate pants escaping from his throat and a near choked sob getting caught in the back.

It took a few moments to gather himself back and the hand firmly pressed against the ground moments before, captured his upper lip this time, with a move -smoother than previous time- it pierced the skin there.

This time, barely a sound escaped him and then he continued, each time it got more difficult as his lips got sewn shut.

His fingers prodded at the small wounds, dug in the gap to get the last remaining blood out of his mouth cavity and then snagged the two ends of the thread and tugged on it slowly.

It hurt.

But he had expected that and kept going, moments later his lips pressed together and a smile curled the corners of his mouth, indigo slowly seeping from the small puncture wounds.

Kurloz took a moment, before standing straight up and using his sleeve to brush it away, smearing paint with more purple.

Moments later, he was hugged around the waist by his kittybitch, his own around her and she cried and yelled that he shouldn't have done that.

It made him wince at the volume, but she couldn't control it anymore, just like he couldn't control the scream that had caused the damage in her ears.

His hand brushed against her cheek and over her ear, before wrapping in her hair, tightening his grip and pulling her head up.

She tried to protest, but she also trusted him and his wounded mouth curled up, a half-broken chirr escaping him and then his eyes bled to flashing purple.

Hers soon following.


End file.
